Everytime We Touch
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic #13: Because everytime they touch...the heart beats fast...they need it to last


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song is Every Time We Touch by Cascada (the slow version).

A.N. Thank you to dcj for reminding me that I had another songfic to post!

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

Andy lay in the arms of her beloved, thinking. She should have been asleep; he was already asleep and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

In her mind, she heard his voice say "_Andy, sweetheart, SLEEP!"_ She closed her eyes and pushed out all thoughts. All her worrying could wait until tomorrow morning.

Even in her dream, she felt his presence. Maybe it was the knowledge that tomorrow he was going undercover for the day, but she kept dreaming that something happened to him. If something actually did happen to him, she didn't know how she was going to survive. He was her weakness, plain and simple.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She woke to his touch. "Andy" he whispered as he pulled her close. She glanced at the alarm clock and realized that they had plenty of time. She let the feeling of wholeness, the feeling that she only had when they were together, envelop her.

And that was when he kissed her. If she had wings, she would be high in the sky by now. Every time he kissed her, every time he touched her like that, she felt herself soaring.

When they broke because the need for air was too great, he touched her gently and felt her heart beating fast. He chuckled and gently caressed her body, willing her to calm down.

"I want this to last Sam; I need you to always be by my side."

Sam placed his finger over her lips. "It will last and I will always be here for you." He knew she was about to say something about his undercover that would be taking place later in the day. He didn't let her; he let his lips fall to hers and kissed her until she was once again breathless and forgot her worries.

* * *

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_

Later that evening Andy was safe in the castle of Sam's arms, crying. Sam stroked her hair gently. Periodically, he wiped away the tears that were running down her face. He knew that he needed to give her time to cry; time to let out all of her fears and frustrations.

As he sat with her, he thought back to what Oliver told him right before their wedding. "You go through the good and the bad times together Sam. You just have to make sure she knows she can lean on you through both."

Eventually, Andy's tears ran out. Sam pulled away slightly. "I'm okay sweetheart. You did a great job today."

"No I didn't!" Her voice cracked.

Sam kissed her nose. "Yes you did. Without you…" he trailed off. He couldn't say the truth anymore than Andy could hear it. Without her he would have died.

Sam took a deep breath. "You make me rise when I fall." It was true. When he saw her, he found the strength to run, to get out of the way before the bullets started flying.

Andy giggled. "Isn't that supposed to be my line? You were my TO, every time I fell you were there to set me back on my feet. You still do that, when I fall you make me rise."

"Well I guess today you returned the favor." He kissed her, knowing they had made it through another hurdle and their love was still as strong as ever.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

An hour later, Sam kissed Andy's forehead. He gently stroked her hair as he waited for her to fall asleep.

When she was asleep, he thought about how much had changed since she came into his life. When they kissed for the first time, words couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. He knew right then that he wanted her in his life forever; he needed her to always be by his side.

He had waited. Every time they touched he got the feeling. He knew they both felt the electricity but she had been with Luke.

When she told him she broke up with Luke, his heart began to beat fast. She had asked him to pull over; told him she had something important to tell him. Her hand had been on his arm and traveled towards his heart as she spoke. She grinned as she felt his heart beating. He didn't see when she did it but somehow her seatbelt was unbuckled. "I'm done faking it Sam. I want this to last" and then she had kissed him.

Sam was pulled back to the present when Andy snuggled closer to him. Grinning he realized that now, here they were, side by side, together forever. With that thought, he succumbed to his desires to sleep.

* * *

A.N. Not sure how I feel about this one so I'll let you decide. Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
